Sharing is Caring
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Izaya wakes up one morning, tied to his bed, with nothing but a bartender's shirt on...Shizuo/Tsugaru/Delic/PsychexIzaya.


**A/N: Fill for the kinkmeme, pretty much PWP :)**

* * *

Blurs of color filled Izaya's vision as he blinked away the heavy weighted feeling in his eyes, his senses awakening and taking in the light-covered ceiling and plush sheets beneath him. He jolted when he realized the tugging sensation in his arm wasn't leaving, and another jerk to his wrists rattled his spine. All at once he felt the cool air against his mostly bare skin where the blanket should have been, and in a panic the sleep fled from his mind and he took in the rest of his surroundings.

From behind his head, he heard a deep chuckle.

"Finally awake, flea?"

Izaya's expression darkened into a scowl at the familiar nickname, but he had a sugary smirk plastered on his face by the time he craned his head back to see Shizuo securing his hands to the bedposts.

"What a nice surprise, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo sent him a smug grin, "Thought you might like it."

Izaya raised a brow curiously, "Oh? So you are planning something special. Might I ask _why?" _

He had a feeling Shizuo's 'surprise' wasn't one of good intentions. Shizuo, satisfied with the binds keeping Izaya on the bed, slipped off the mattress and gave Izaya's body a long stare. Izaya suppressed a shiver at the mischievous gaze that traveled along his body, suddenly wishing he was wearing something more than Shizuo's bartending shirt.

"_You're _the one who was bitching about having a '_boring relationship'_ and needing to spice up our sex life or whatever. "

"Hmm, so you're trying to be kinky now? Sorry to tell you, but tying me to the bed isn't exact—"

Izaya didn't have a chance to finish his statement, because at that moment the bedroom door was flung open, and Psyche came barreling in, and launched himself past Shizuo and onto Izaya.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIzzzaaaayaaaaaa-saaaan!"

The bright-eyed man didn't seemed the least bit perturbed by Izaya's position or lack of clothing, wrapping his arms around the other flustered brunette and practically suffocating him in a hug.

"Er, Psyche-chan, why are you here?"

Magenta eyes looked up at him excitedly, and Izaya glanced over at Shizuo, whose knowing smile annoyed him considerably.

"Tsu-chan said Shizuo-san invited us over for a surprise party!"

Izaya glared at Shizuo openly, noticing the quiet look-alike, Tsugaru, standing beside the blond.

"Oh really. What _kind_ of party?"

Psyche looked ready to respond, but another smooth baritone cut him off from the doorway.

"The _best_ kind of course; mandatory sex party."

Izaya's eyes widened for a moment while Delic strode purposefully into the room, giving him a suggestive wink,

"And it looks like you're the party platter, babe."

Crimson eyes narrowed accusingly at Shizuo, barely concealing his building frustration and reluctant respect for Shizuo's idea of 'spicing up their sex life'.

"I have to say I'm impressed, Shizu-chan, but I'll have to decline. Things to do, people to see, so if you could…" Izaya trailed off suggestively, giving an explanatory tug at his binds. Shizuo only shook his head and continued to grin at Izaya, inching closer to the bed.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat you to a _whole day in bed_? Well now you've got it, _Izaya-kun_, and you're gonna appreciate it whether you want to or not."

Izaya stuck another sweet smile on his face, "Right, day in bed, sounds great."

'_Oh, Shizu-chan, _dear_, you're going to regret this_.'

"We're gonna have lotsa fun, Izaya-san!" Psyche chirped, slipping off of the other, still grinning innocently.

Shizuo ignored the threatening crimson eyes that bore into him and ruffled Psyche's hair, "Yeah, yeah we are Psyche."

Tsugaru remained a silent observer, but Delic showed his impatience, making a show of throwing his stiff white jacket to the floor and loosening his black tie.

"Let's get this thing started then, hm?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Can't wait to be all over _Shizu-chan's_ boyfriend, Delic?"

"An ass is an ass, even if it's _yours,_ Iza-chan," Delic grinned back, inching closer to the bound man. The blond's magenta eyes roamed hungrily over Izaya's exposed flesh, and he unbuttoned the fly of his trousers before crawling over Izaya on the mattress, and straddled Izaya's hips while unbuttoning his own pink shirt.

"Just because _you_ don't know the meaning of 'relationship' doesn't mean I don't. Not everyone is a whore," Izaya shot again.

Delic didn't look up from unbuttoning his shirt to reply, "That's tough, princess."

Izaya looked over at Shizuo, giving him one last chance to end the ridiculous situation, but the other only shrugged, and followed Delic's lead by undoing the buckle on his belt and lowering his pants. Before Izaya had the opportunity to be really angry at him, his mouth was suddenly covered by Delic's, and his field of view was filled by lusty magenta eyes, and the sound of shuffling out of clothes filled the room.

Izaya closed his eyes, as to avoid Delic's heated gaze, finally allowing the blond access to the inside of his mouth, where the other expertly teased his tongue and roamed around his hot cavern. Their warm breath mingled, and Delic alternately sucked on Izaya's lips and swirled his tongue over his teeth. Warm hands traveled down Izaya's body, moving beneath the thin white shirt to play with Izaya's hardening nubs.

Leaving the vicinity of Izaya's chest, Delic's left hand descended to the other's flaccid length, and pumped it with quick jerks. Izaya could feel him smirking into their kisses when his cock slowly started to harden against his will. The skilled hand rubbed him from base to tip, rolling his balls between his fingers every so often, and skimming the slit of Izaya's erection teasingly.

Delic continued assaulting Izaya's mouth, though the brunette had succumbed to small gasps that broke the kissing. The rough fingers that twisted his nipples rubbed more frantically in tandem with the hand stroking his arousal. Delic retracted his hands, which Izaya wasn't sure whether to be upset or grateful for, though he was decidedly frustrated.

Not bothering to lower his trousers, Delic pulled his full erection from his boxers, finally pulling away from Izaya's face to position himself between the other's thighs.

Slightly dazed and flustered, Izaya glanced to the side of the bed where Shizuo, Tsugaru and Psyche were all watching, lust evident in their glazed eyes. Shizuo had taken a hold of his own erection, sliding his hand along it slowly. The sight gave Izaya a bit of an ego boost, pleased knowing he could turn Shizuo on even when he wasn't physically touching him. Psyche and Tsugaru had turned to kissing each other, and their hands caressed the other carefully.

Suddenly, in the midst of Izaya's slight envy, Delic decided to flip Izaya over onto his stomach, pulling his ass into the air so he rested on his knees and forearms. The ropes tying Izaya to the bedpost twisted around and tightened on Izaya's wrists, and the brunette could feel the circulation in his arms tingle. Izaya didn't have time to make a snarky comment, because Delic thrust his hips forward, and buried himself inside Izaya in the one swift movement.

A groan ripped from Izaya's throat, and he clenched his eyes shut at the raw penetration, anger and hatred suddenly spiking at Delic. The ignorant blond hissed pleasurably at the heat surrounding him, and slowly pulled out in order to slam back in a second later. Izaya grit his teeth as the other's thrusting picked up pace, and reassured himself he would murder Shizuo later, but not before inflicting on him the utter _pain_ Izaya was feeling at the moment. At that moment, Delic changed his angling, and hit Izaya's prostate with force, causing white to shoot through Izaya's vision, and flurries to spread in his stomach, brushing away the resentment he had been gathering beforehand.

Thoughts were replaced with a pleasured haze, and Izaya let a few gasps slide by, but held on enough to prevent himself from moaning for Delic, who continued his paced thrusting, digging his fingers into Izaya's pale hips to keep his leverage.

The thrusting picked up pace, and Delic pulled out of Izaya as his release came, stroking his own dick blissfully before splattering his cum over Izaya's back. Out of breath, Izaya groaned as his own climax was ignored, and the heat in his stomach slowly receded, though his erection still stood. He glanced back at Delic expectantly, but the other just grinned at him and started to fix his pants, looking spent and satisfied.

"Mm, you got yourself a good one there Shizuo-kun."

Delic patted Shizuo on the back as he moved away from the bed. Shizuo only nodded, and looked over to Izaya, who had turned onto his back again and was regulating his breathing patter, glaring dazedly at the ceiling. Bitterness towards Delic swirled behind crimson irises.

Izaya glanced to the side again as the mattress sank underneath someone else's weight, and caught the calm blue eyes of Tsugaru, swimming with lust, as the blond slid his blue and white patterned robe off. Izaya welcomed the mouth that pressed to his own that time, moving his tongue with the other's gentle muscle. Cool fingers trailed down his heated skin, causing Izaya to shudder, and they caressed his flushed skin carefully, tracing delicate designs into the flesh of his torso, down his chest and around his naval, dipping teasingly around the quivering skin of his thighs.

Lips pressed gently against Izaya's temple, and the brunette leaned into the touch. Tsugaru left a trail of dry kisses down Izaya's face, following his jaw line until he reunited with Izaya's lips. Izaya decidedly like Tsugaru's approach more than Delic's, arching into the other's ghosting touches. Tsugaru's fingers finally wrapped around Izaya's softening arousal, stroking softly and slowly against the abused skin. The cool thumb slid over Izaya's slit, and ran back down with the other fingers to kneed his balls, effectively making him harden fully again.

Tsugaru continued to pepper Izaya's face with gentle kisses, slipping his lips down the other's jaw and moving into the unblemished territory of neck, where he brought in his tongue as well. The wet muscle skimmed over Izaya's craned neck, and occasionally teeth would join it as Tsugaru sucked and left red marks. Tsugaru continued kissing down Izaya's chest while pumping the other's arousal slowly and tantalizingly, sending the other into a state of euphoria, completely unable to process anything but the onslaught of pleasure.

Feeling pressure against his entrance again, Izaya tensed, surprised when two fingers slipped into the loosened hole instead of another large erection ramming into him. His hole was stretched slightly, fingers scissoring in the tender flesh, preparing Izaya for the arousal that Tsugaru exposed when he slipped out of his boxers.

Tsugaru returned his mouth to Izaya's, gazing with an intense intimacy into Izaya's eyes, the contrasting irises electrified with desire. Tsugaru removed the fingers from Izaya's entrance to lift the other's legs over his shoulders, and he slowly pressed forward into Izaya, continuing to lay comforting kisses on Izaya as he entered. Izaya closed his eyes, giving himself up to pure sensation, the ache of his behind barely a concern to him as Tsugaru finally filled him up. Izaya released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, clutching the sheets with his bound hands as Tsugaru pulled out almost completely and moved back in gently.

Head pressing back into the mattress, Izaya let the soft moans leave his throat as Tsugaru continued his slow rhythm, making Izaya feel surrounded with the hands and kisses traveling over his body.

Electrified senses were amplified when a second set of hands joined Tsugaru's on his skin, and Izaya opened his delirious eyes and saw Psyche, completely bare, starting to press himself against Izaya. Psyche turned his head to capture Tsugaru in a kiss, and Izaya felt a spark of jealousy, before the heated ocean and magenta eyes turned to him and two pairs of lips pressed against his greedily.

Psyche laid against Izaya while Tsugaru continued moving in him, and Izaya shut his eyes and moaned wantonly when tight warmth enveloped his erection as Psyche slid himself onto his erection. Tsugaru slow and purposeful thrusts grew harder, and Izaya moved his hips in tandem, thrusting into Psyche, who moaned loudly in appreciation.

The three moved their hips together, and Izaya's mind and vision blanked, filled with white bliss as he was engulfed in heat and pleasure on both sides. Psyche was wet and hot around him, stretched by his own fingers before he'd joined Izaya and Tsugaru. The magenta-eyed brunette rolled his hips and tightened the muscles in his hole around Izaya as Tsugaru thrust up into his prostate, and fireworks of pleasure flurried in the pit of Izaya's stomach as he came, filling Psyche whose eyes rolled back as he gasped. Tsugaru continued thrusting harder as Psyche came and joined Izaya in rolling out the waves of pleasure, all senses tingling delightfully.

Tsugaru finally pulled out of Izaya and released onto the sheets, lowering Izaya's shaking legs back down to the mattress. Psyche lifted himself breathlessly off of Izaya's length, and collapsed onto Izaya's chest as they gasped for air. Tsugaru lifted Psyche off of Izaya carefully, and stepped away from the bed, leaving Izaya deliriously spent. Empty air surrounded Izaya's body, and he shivered at the cold against his feverish body.

He was unsure of how much time passed before someone else climbed onto the bed, and he rolled his head to the side to see Shizuo observing him.

"Finally _your _turn, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya's rough voice felt out of place to him.

"I had the others leave." Shizuo's voice was rich and husky with arousal, and he scanned Izaya's marked, flushed, and spent body with desire.

"Aw, you weren't having fun at your own party?" A smile reappeared on Izaya's face, but his taunt didn't seem to stir any anger in the blond.

"Kind of…I didn't think seeing them all over you would affect me," Shizuo admitted, sliding his large palm over Izaya's chest, the look in his eyes turning possessive.

"Jealous?"

Shizuo paused thoughtfully. "Nah, 'cause you still come home to _me_." He eyed the white bartender's shirt draped loosely over Izaya's shoulders pointedly.

"We'll see about that after this."

Shizuo glanced at Izaya skeptically, but then lowered himself to graze Izaya's mouth with his lips, before claiming them. Their tongues tangled around each other, battling, and their teeth nipped at each other, the kiss becoming more passionate and deep. Their eyes never left each other while Shizuo straddled Izaya completely, the intensity of the gaze sending sparks through their systems. Izaya's cock twitched, stirring to life again, Shizuo's hands working their way expertly down his body, already knowing _just where _to touch.

Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo pressed his fingers into the spot above the small of Izaya's back, and Shizuo sunk his teeth into the junction between Izaya's neck and shoulder, and the blond whispered,

"_You won't be moaning for anyone else but _me."

Izaya didn't argue, inwardly smug. Their eyes met again, Izaya's almost sliding shut as waves of pleasure wracked his form with Shizuo's touches. Heat emanated from the two, flushing skin and tingling along nerves, lighting the flurries of static alight in the pit of their stomachs. Shizuo's fingers dug against Izaya's damp skin, happy to have Izaya back in his possession. Reaching up, Shizuo snapped the binds that were holding Izaya down, and the brunette buried his fists into the sheets at his sides.

Shizuo ran his nails down the other' side, leaving red lines in the pale skin and sending shivers through Izaya's body, and making his toes curl inward.

"Shizu…" Izaya moved his hands to Shizuo's back as the other pulled Izaya towards him, lifted his hips into his lap, and thrust into the abused hole.

Fingers clamped onto Shizuo's shoulder dug inwards, fisting over his shoulder blades as a tremor ran through the body beneath him. Shizuo bit down on Izaya's shoulder, and began thrusting hard and fast into Izaya. The brunette arched up, his prostate continually smashed into with violent and deep thrusts, adjusting to the familiar rough treatment.

Shizuo pounded into Izaya, blinded by the slick heat around him that clamped down on him almost painfully. Gasps and low moans filled their ears, and Izaya ran his nails down Shizuo's back, leaving shallow scratches. Shizuo gave a particularly rough thrust in response. With the harsh thrusting, the two didn't last for too long, releasing almost simultaneously.

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, cum dripping from between Izaya's thighs, and laid down next to him on the damp bed. Izaya's lungs fought for air, and he closed his eyes for a moment before facing Shizuo with a stern expression.

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked at him, satisfaction in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"If you value your life, _never_ do that again."

Grinning at the threat, Shizuo whispered "sure" while wrapping an arm around the other and drawing him into his chest. Izaya, exhausted, drifted into sleep rather quickly, while Shizuo remained awake for a while to bask in his small victory.

He was pretty sure he wouldn't be hearing any more complaints about their sex life from Izaya for a while.


End file.
